


The Long Way Back Home

by ElectroDragon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Torture, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectroDragon/pseuds/ElectroDragon
Summary: Basically, Drista tries to get revenge on Technoblade because she thinks he killed her family and had something to do with her brother's disappearance. This is my first time writing something like this, so enjoy. :D
Relationships: Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Everyone, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAstro_Kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAstro_Kat/gifts).



> I didn't have a prompt, so forgive me if the thing is very bad. If you enjoy this, please try and check out my other things, though this is my first one so it might be awhile.  
> I have another work on the TheAstro_Kat page, check her out as well! I need prompts so comment on what you would like me to write! Thanks, and enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a few rules I would like to share with you.

Rules. Have them at parties, schools, and fighting to the death arenas.

I will _not_ do smut. I am a minor and these people are real.

While I do enjoy feedback, please put it nicely if you notice something off. If you are being a jerk or mean, I will just remove your rights to speak.

Please, I have watched so many videos but sometimes I do not get the character in character. If you can, write about quotes or something close to what they would say in a certain situation. It helps me a lot and makes the writing make more sense.

I can and will choose not to do requests. It is my decision and please don't peer pressure me to do something.

Please give me more details then, 'BadBoyHalo and Skeppy have bonded. :D' I have done that, but I can't write that. I need something like, 'BadBoyHalo breaks down and Skeppy notices and tries to fix it' or something along those lines. 

If I miss-spell something and it is major, leave it in the comments and I will go and fix it.

I love making hurt/comfort things and am totally willing to do it.

Please try and keep it to the Dream SMP. You can suggest other people for me to do, but it might take me a while if I haven't heard of them.

AU's are pretty cool.

If something doesn't turn out the way you wanted, sorry! I interpret them how I do and how I wish.


	2. Silent Murderer, Missing Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl meets Belum and hopes that she and he could find Technoblade and bring justice to her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this thing-a-mib-bobber story.

A whimper came from the child. She was confused, scared, and lost. A silent murderer was on the loose, and she was determined to stop him. No one knew what he looked like, they only knew he committed arson on top of things. She saw him kill her parents right in front of her, and her older brother was missing. They only knew one thing, and that was his name. His name was Technoblade. He could be human, he could be part animal. All she knew was he was wearing a golden crown with jewels in it. His diamond blade flashed in her mind and her body was filled with determination. She grabbed a crossbow and looked at the Wanted Poster with the name Technoblade on the top and a $10,000 reward for bringing him alive. A piglin hybrid with a suit on came beside her and looked at the poster.

“Do they know what he looks like yet?” He asked her.

“No,” She shook her head. “But I know something. And that is that he has a golden crown on his head.”

“Ah, I see. Do you hope to kill or capture Technoblade?” He asks.

“I do. He killed my family and my brother is missing because of him,” She replied.

“And what is your brother’s name? Maybe I know him.” He turned to her.

“Before I tell you, what is your name?” She questioned, wanting him to say Technoblade so she could knock him out.

“Belum,” He bowed and took a sip of his water. “And are you sure Technoblade killed your family? And what is your brother’s name?”

“I am positive he killed my family,” She replied. “And my brother’s name is Dream.”

* * *

Belum could not believe his ears. This girl was Dream’s sister. And she thinks that he killed her family. He felt bad, lying to her about who he was after she said Dream was her brother. This 14 or 15-year-old had a brother named Dream! He knew that Dream would be ecstatic to hear that his sister was alive. But there was one problem. Dream was missing for him as well.

“Are you going to use that money to send a search party?” Belum, or really Technoblade, asked.

“Yes. Oh, and my name is Drista, nice to meet you Belum.” She held out her hand and he shook it.

“Well, while you are looking for Technoblade, why don’t we look together to find your brother?” Technoblade was trying to think of a compromise so Drista would stay by his side and get to find her brother at the same time.

“But have you heard of my brother?” Drista walks down the dirt path leading into the woods and ducks under a branch.

“Yes, actually. Your brother and I are friends. We haven’t talked to each other in a bit and weren’t the closest of friends, but we still got along,” Technoblade told Drista and she listened closely, visibly trying to follow every word. They stayed silent most of the time, and then Technoblade had an idea. “Follow me.” Drista silently followed him and after two hours, they reached a house. It was moderately large and had a dark oak door. 

“Wow. This place is massive!” Drista’s eyes were wide open with awe and they opened the door and Tommy came bursting through.

“Hey, Blade! Who is this? Glad you got some taste and brought a woman this time! Woman! How-” Tommy got cut short by being punched in the gut by Drista. Technoblade snickered and Tommy made a face.

“This is Tommy Innit. My first name is Blade. Blade Belum,” Technoblade quickly covered up and Drista nodded in understanding. When Drista went ahead of the two boys, Tommy went to the back and whispered to Technoblade, “Your name isn’t Blade Belum. What do you mean?” 

Technoblade whispered back, “Just go along with it.” Tommy rolled his eyes but he stopped talking.

“What is your guest’s name, Blade?” Tommy asked Technoblade and Drista spoke up for herself.

“Drista,” She put her hands on her hips and gave Tommy a look and he gave her a look back and they both laughed.

“Wait,” Tommy said. “Drista? That is Dream’s sister, right?” Drista stopped in her tracks and looked back at Tommy.

“You know my brother as well?” Drista asked. “How many friends does my brother have?”

“A, your brother and I aren’t the greatest of friends, and B, many.” Tommy strutted past Drista and she glared at him. The voices in Technoblades head were exploding.

E

Tommy is a child

BLOOD  


BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD

E

Drista and Tommy are going to get along

FRIENDS

E

E

E

E  


E

Egg


	3. A Time For Truth, Lies and Karl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl joins the fun and Technoblade reveals something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work in progress right now, so please be patient as I finish writing it. Enjoy!

Drista and Tommy maintained eye contact most of the way to the dining room. Sometimes they broke in a smile but then they quickly fixed their composure. Drista thought that Belum telling his last name was a tab bit off but she didn't focus on it. A knock on the door made Belum break from the group and go answer the door.

"Hey there, Karl Jacobs!" He greeted warmly, then they were out of earshot and Drista couldn't hear them anymore. An enderman hybrid walked up to her holding a plate with water and wine on it, and Drista cautiously took the water. Tommy tried to take the wine but the enderman put it above his head and instead gave him water.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Tommy asked and the enderman replied.

"Drink it. No wine for you yet." Tommy took a sip and grabbed a ladder so he was nearly the same height as the butler.

"Listen, Ranboo. You are a p-" Tommy got cut off by Belum walking back into the scene and Tommy stepped off the ladder. Drista didn't want to hear Tommy curse anyway and would have stopped him if she had to.

"Drista, meet Karl. Karl, meet Drista." Belum introduced the two and they shook hands.

"So, Belum. Show us around the place," Karl grabbed a cup of wine and took a small drink out of it before putting it back on Ranboo's silver plate. Karl went on the stairs and climbed on the railing, which he promptly fell off of.

"These are rails. They are so idiots can't fall to their death on the stairs. They work 99% of the time," Belum told them, and Drista laughed. Belum wasn't that bad, she decided. She helped Karl to his feet and he winced but carried on. Drista looked around at the impressive house, or really a mansion. After a full house tour and Karl repeatedly falling off the railing and disappointment was clearly on Belum's face, Drista got shown her room. It was bigger than half her house and her bed was so soft, she wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. But she got herself out of the bed and met up with Tommy in the dining room, where Ranboo was serving turkey, mashed potatoes, green beans and carrots. They made some small talk and then Belum dismissed himself from the room. A set of comfy night clothes was laid out for her on the red sheets of her bed and she slipped them on. As Drista looked at the setting sun, her mind drifted off about the days events and her missing brother.

* * *

_She doesn't know. She doesn't know. She **doesn't** know._

Technoblade was pacing back and forth in his room. He quickly filled Karl in on what had happened, in which he just said, "Drista thinks I killed her family. Call me Belum."

Sure, Technoblade was all for some minor arson and a killing every now and then, but the killing was only the appease the voices who were now promptly saying

BLOOD

BLOOD

Drista made a face. She must not live

F for respect

E

Blood for the blood god

Oscar nommitanted for best act of the year

E

Tasty dinner

Yum yum in my tum tum

BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD

I can't read hahahahahhahaha

Egg

Someone knocked at Technoblade's door and he sighed.

"Come in. Come in." Technoblade waved Karl in the room and he closed the door behind him.

"What is going on with you killing people man?" Karl asked.

"I might have set her house on fire, but I did not kill her family," Technoblade informed him.

"And what was with her looks at you from across the table," Karl asked and Techno was surprised. So he didn't imagine it.

"I am not sure. I hope I can gain her trust, though." Techno went across the room and opened his wardrobe. His usual clothes was there, with his crown on a platform beside it.

"Good night, Techno." Karl waved at Technoblade from across the room and left his bedroom. The voices inside his head were being relentless.

Karl is Karl

CHICKEN

E

...The FitnessGram pacer test is a multistage aerobic

That was neat

CHICKEN NUGGETS

BLOOD

Drista is nearby

BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD

Dance

E

Sleep

Egg

Egg

Omlete

Egg

Egg

Egg

* * *

Drista couldn't hear all the conversation. She wasn't supposed to be evesdropping, but when Karl went past her room, she had to follow. She had to hide when Karl said, "Good night-" and walked out of the room right past her. But one thing was for certain. Belum kills people. And commits arson. But he wasn't Technoblade. He didn't have that crown or that royal cape. Drista wasn't sure if a royal cape would help with anything so she left that part out. Heavy footsteps were coming close to the entrance of the bedroom and Drista swiftly scurried away from the room. Drista wasn't sure if she could trust Belum, but she wanted to find her brother. For now, she would have to work with an arsonist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ba, ba, BAAAA!  
> (I am so weird)


	4. A Secret Released

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belum/Technoblade and Drista went to find Dream and Technoblade and find something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I am doing anymore, I have no idea. Thank you to whoever reads this. Love the support!

_"Let me give you my peace of mind. I am on your side."_

" **SHUT UP, SHUT UP, _SHUT UP_!**"

_"What is there, that you don't see? Open up your mind and bow to me."_

" **Why would I do that? I you aren't even real. That's it.** "

_"Not yet. Not yet."_

* * *

"Dream?" Technoblade called out. Drista and himself had left hours ago, looking for either Dream or himself, but so far they had no luck. The voices had been very helpful, calling out every time there was a bird or squirrel. Drista had seemed uneasy walking with him if it was his fault or not he had no idea.

SQUIRREL

BUNNY

CHICKEN NUGGETS

BIRDS

SQUIRREL

BLOOD

Technoblade stopped in his tracks when he heard the last voice.

"Blood?" He whispered under his breath and looked around, spinning in a 360-degree circle. Drista turned around and cocked her head, wondering what was going on. Finally, he found a little dot on the floor. Technoblade crouched to the floor and investigated the small splatter. Some leaves and branches were broken and Drista noticed it as well.

"What in the world?" Drista crept along the path and a large pool of dried substance which Technoblade was assuming was blood was visible in a clearing.

"Is that? Please don't be-" Drista looked around the clearing wildly and gazed at Technoblade helplesly.

"We don't know anything for certain. There are wildcats around this area so they might have caught something large," Techno informed her and she seemed to calm down a little. But there was no bones or skulls around and something caught Technoblade's eyes. Black fabric. An inch and a half wide. Long enough to fit halfway across a man's head.

R. I. P. Dream

Rip

SQUIRRIL

Poor Drista

E

F

f

F

F

F

Egg

Drista saw the black fabric as well and scanned around the clearing. Techno picked up the cloth and gave it to Drista, which she proceeded to clutch tightly. As they went farther into the woods around the small area, red vines seemed to smother the green ones and became more desnse as they passed. After about five minutes in silence, Drista finally spoke up.

"Do you think he is okay?" She asked and Technoblade pondered for a moment.

"Your brother isn't an idiot and isn't helpless," Techno pointed out and she sighed.

"I know but the blood and the cloth that ties his mask and I just hope he is okay." Drista looked more worried by the second and then it vanished in her eyes and was replaced by anger.

"This is Technoblade's doing!" She walked forward and stopped. "I know it! That murderer and arsonist would do something like this! Do you believe me Belum?" Drista turned back to Techno and he looked around, trying to find a distraction so he could come up with a believable answer.

!Tell her she is wrong and you are Technoblade

LOOK AT THE SQUIRREL

Vines are red

TECHNO! TECHNO 

White shards

Food

White material on left

DREAM

Techno found the white shards the voices were talking about and picked one up. It had a round-ish shape to it and was tinted red at the round edge.

"Technoblade might not have something to do with this. People can't truelly be all evil or all good. Sometimes, the other side peeks through," Techno answered and they continued through the now dense vines. It was becoming increasing difficult to breath and the air felt like it was already used by another. The deeper the two went, the more stuffy it became and the more dark it grew, but not because it was turning night. Suddendly, it exploded into light and they had to blink several times to get used to the new lighting. A egg shaped object was in the center of the expanse about twenty feet in height. The vines seemed to be spreading from it and Techno did his best to clear some of them. Screaming was heard and his ear and he stopped cutting the vines.

" _Stop it Technoblade._ "

Drista ceased moving and looked at Techno.

"You're Technoblade? You were going to betray me!" Drista grabbed the nearest rock and threw it at Techno, which he proceeded to step out of the way.

" _Yes he was. He was going to kill you and leave you to rot like your brother._ "

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER?" Drista screamed at him and Techno couldn't take it anymore.

"NO! I do commit arson every now and then but it is usually to people who deserved it. I would not hurt you or you brother or your family," Techno informed Drista but she was still visibly angry.

"Drista?" A scratchy voice called out and Drista stopped moving.

"Who is there?" Drista peered around but couldn't find the voice.

"Your brother." The voice became more clear and Drista looked like she could have leaped for joy.

DreamNowFound

I have a bad feeling

E

Well, that's one problem solved

DREAM IS ALIVE

?Who

LET HIM DIE! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD

KILL KILL KILL KILL

E

!THERE IS A SQUIRREL! PAY ATTENTION TO IT

Bad egg

OMLETE  
  


"See?" Technoblade crossed his arms and snorted in annoyance. Drista gave him a look of irritation but she buised herself with trying to find her brother. They brushed vines off of objects then found a case of obsidian. Technoblade grabbed his pickax and started to mine away until it was open. Drista reached her hand in and grabbed onto something. Then Dream was on the floor next to them. Techno was tempted to run away and leave the two alone, but since Dream was a friend, he stayed. Techno glanced back at the egg and then helped Dream back to the camp. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	5. Dream's View On The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Dream's perspective and he finds out he can only see in red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might to a part two because there are many requests for other things, so it might be a bit before making a part two. Thanks!

_A girl. She had light red hair and rose eyes. A piglin-human hybrid. They keep saying my name._

_"Dream? Are you okay?" The girl asks and I nod. I had no idea how they knew my name but I just went along with it. I was tired. So so tired. Sometimes it felt like they were dragging me to keep up with their fast-moving pace. I put my hand up to my mask to make sure it was there and sighed with relief. It was comforting to me and I carried on. Soon a massive red house came in front of me and they ushered me inside. The gashes on my back and face were throbbing and I winced as they gave me a seat. The piglin hybrid went to get water and the girl sat next to me._

_"What do you think of the house Dream?" She asked slowly, as to make sure I followed along._

_"A lot of red. Pretty big," Was all I could say before running out of breath. I turned to look at the girl and she seemed worried._

_"Dream," She said softly. "Where do you see the red?" I gingerly got out of my seat and looked around for something I could pick up. An apple-colored vase. I walked over to it and showed her._

_"Dream. That is a yellow and black vase. The only red in this room is the inside of the carpet and in the paintings." She went over to put a hand on my arm and I flinched, expecting her to hit me. I was pretty sure the girl had no idea what she was talking about and had never seen red before. I roll my eyes, knowing she can't see it. The piglin came back and nodded at the girl._

_"Hey, Drista. How is he doing," The piglin hybrid whispered to the girl. Ah, the girl's name is Drista. That is handy to know. Drista grabbed the piglin's arm and pulled him._

_"Technoblade. I need to tell you something. In private." They walked out of the room and into the kitchen. At least I got my water. I grabbed a hand full of water and lifted to mask to wash the dried blood that went over the top of my left eye and stopped below my right eye. I saw bits of red come down then heard heavy footsteps from the hall. I put back on my mask and pretended I was fiddling with my hoodie._

_"Dream. What color are Drista's eyes?" Technoblade asked. I stare at him for a moment._

_"Rose," I reply, waiting for him to just shrug it off. Technoblade and Drista shared a look and I felt like I answered wrong._

_"Besides," I started. "Why am I even here?"_

_"What do you mean, 'Why am I even here?' You were hurt! So your sister and I saved you from the egg," Technoblade told him and I felt confused._

_"I have a sister?"_


	6. A Day Full of Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BadBoyHalo, Sapnap, Fundy, and Quackity come to Technoblade's house and find something they were not expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma back! Hope you enjoy this chapter as I enjoyed writing it. Oh, boy. :D

No. No no no no-no-no. This can't be happening. Drista couldn't believe her ears.

"Can you say that again, Dream?" Drista quietly said and he nodded.

"I don't have a sister, last time I checked," He took two steps on the stairs and looked back at her. "Why?"

Drista wanted to punch him and say it wasn't funny, his jokes were worse than Tommy's, and Tommy's jokes were **_bad_**. But something inside of Drista told her that he wasn't messing around. Maybe it was the serious tone in his voice or the curiosity that came along with it. _He doesn't remember._

"No reason what-so-ever. You just looked like someone I knew that has a sister." Drista was trying her best from keeping her voice from cracking.

"Ah." Dream ran his fingers over the rails and bounced on his toes. It didn't have the same spark that he usually had when he did it, but instead it seemed tired. Technoblade must had seen the same thing because he said, "I'll go show you to your room. You must be tired Dream."

Technoblade passed by Dream and he followed him. As soon as the boys were out of sight, Drista broke down. She leaned against the wall and sobbed. She sank to the floor and craddled herself. A pair of footsteps came from the kitchen and someone called out to her.

"Drista? What's wrong?" Tommy crouched beside her and she turned to him, looking him in the eyes.

"It-it's Dream," Drista sobbed. "He doesn't even remember me." Tommy's hand stopped moving and he clenched his hand into a tight fist.

"What? What do you mean, 'He doesn't even remember me'? He must! No matter how annoying he can be, and egotistical, and arrogant, he was still a friend. He could be a bi-" Tommy would have continued but somehow Technoblade always times his arrival when Tommy was about to curse.

"Tommy," Technoblade warned. "Not another word."

The doorbell rang and Technoblade excused himself from the room and went over to answer it. Drista wiped her tears and took and shaking breath.

"I'm okay now," Drista said and Tommy looked uncertain but left her alone.

"TOMMY! NO DRUGS!" Drista heard Ranboo shout from the dining room and she had to smile. There were people talking in the front so Drista composed herself and went out to meet them.

"Sapnap! BadBoyHalo! Fundy! Quackity. Weclome, welcome." Technoblade ushered inside the guests. They were obviously friends but had clearly never saw the house before based on their awed face.

"TOMMY! GIVE ME BACK THE WINE!" Ranboo continued to shout at Tommy and the whole group burst out laughing.

"So," Technoblade started, not seeing Drista watching them. "Do you want a tour?" A man with fox ears and tail nodded, then spotted Drista.

"Who is that?" Fundy said, or Drista assumed it was Fundy when Technoblade greeted all of the guests.

"That is Drista." Technoblade leaned on the wall and watched the groups reaction.

"Dream's sister?" BadBoyHalo, the more frightening one, asked.

"How do you know my brother?" Drista asked defensively. After the last thirty minutes, she wasn't sure who she could trust.

"Me and Sapnap are one of Dream's closest friends! George is too, but he isn't here. He is still sleeping." BadBoyHalo gently stroked the wooden designs on the walls. Drista stared at him in shock.

"It is 11:30. Why is he still asleep?" Drista crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"He is George," BadBoyHalo shrugged and the rest just acted like someone sleeping in the middle of the day was normal. "Actually, he went to bed at 7:00 so really he went to bed about 4 and a half hours ago."

"For some strange reason, he also likes to go into the flower field. He is colorblind so he can't tell the pink from the white tuplips," A voice behind them said.

"Dream? Why are you here?" Sapnap asked and Quackity snorted.

"He is the green boy. He is everywhere." Quackity went to Dream and gave him a hard slap on the back and laughed, then stopped when he realized something was off. Drista could see the tension in the air. Everyone stood in silence and Dream slowly inched away from Quackity.

"NO. WINE. TOMMY. You are too young." Tommy burst into the room and sprinted past the group and Ranboo swiftly followed. A yelp that followed in a few seconds told them that Tommy had been caught. Drista rolled her eyes at Tommy's obsession for drugs and wine, but then remembered Dream. Apparently everyone else remembered as well and gave him a questioning look. Drista idmediantly saw his stance and wanted them to stop pestering Dream. It was the stance he took when politicians or the "Evil Mean Tax People" as Dream would describe them. It was the defensive stance, debating wether he shood stand his ground or run. Fundy took a step forward and Dream took a step backward, completely catching Fundy off guard. Drista wanted to tell them to back off or Dream had a rough day and just needed to be left alone. But her feet betrayed her and her mouth refused to open and make a sound. 

"Dream? Are you okay?" Sapnap asked softly and Drista still couldn't move.

"Listen. I am sorry I bothered you, but I am pretty sure you are thinking about someone else. I don't even know who you are," Dream confessed. The look of confusion said enough. Everyone started to burst out random comments and Drista couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!" Drista screamed and the clamering stopped. "Just shut up! Can't you see he has been through enough?!" Everyone looked to the ground with shame but Dream seemed angry instead.

"What do you mean, 'he has been through enough'. I don't even know you!" Dream snapped. The last sentence echoed through Drista's mind. BadBoyHalo tried to approach Dream.

"Dream? C'mon. This isn't funny." BadBoyHalo went to place his black hand on Dream's shoulder but Dream grabbed his arm and twisted it. BadBoyHalo let out a cry of pain and Dream let go. Drista watched as Dream flipped a knife into his palm and held it out.

"Technoblade, you better explain," Fundy hissed at Technoblade and Techno gave a helpless look to Drista.

"He was missing for a while. So I found Drista one day and she wanted to find her brother and kill or turn in me. She thought I killed her family so I posed as someone else. We found Dream about 5 hours in the woods incased in obsidion. A twently-foot-tall egg was right beside him. The egg spoke and told Drista I killed her brother, and was planning to do the same thing to her. But back then, Dream recognized himself as her brother, so I am not sure why he changed his mind now. . ." Technoblade trailed off and Quackity pulled out his knife to block the jabbs for his stomach. The two dueled for a minutes until Dream got a deep gash across Quackity's face. Drista couldn't hold it in any more.

"Dream. Stop!" Drista walked in front of him and she watched as Dream turned hid head down to look at her. The room went silent, and even Tommy didn't make a comment. Dream put his hands on Drista's shoulders and she felt how much they were shaking. Then her brother's hands squeezed and he threw her across the room. Drist'a back felt on fire when she hit the wall and Tommy ran to her. Sapnap was pulling out his bow, out of Dream's eyesight. Stars went in Drista's face and she lost consciousness. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets under trapped and they interrogate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to leave them in the comments. Enjoy!

_I threw the girl. I didn't mean to throw Drista. I didn't mean to hurt the man. It just happened. Without me in control. I tried to hold onto the one thing that was clear in my mind._

_George._

_Friend._

_Colorblind._

_Nocturnal._

_. . ._

_I forgot. What he looks like. I heard the voices screaming to stop, that they will help. The fox man pulled out his sword and out of the corner of my eyesight Drista was on the floor. An arrow that impaled me into the wall hit me and I slashed at the fox man before trying to cut myself loose. I wasn't aware of the piglin who they called Technoblade was right beside me until I broke loose of the arrow. I felt each heartbeat vibrating in my chest, and I waited for what he will do. The piglin hybrid grabbed a piece of rope out of his pocket and held it out._

_Rope better than chains._

_Rope better than no food._

_Rope better than no oxygen._

_Rope better than knifes._

_Rope is better._

_I turn away from... Technoblade and put both of my hands against the wall and bow my head, waiting._

_"Dream?" The demon angel's voice cracked as he said my name. When the rope didn't come beating down my back as I expected it to, I turned back to Technoblade, who was still holding the rope._

_Drista._

_Smiles a lot._

_Loves her big brother._

_. . ._

_That's it. As soon as a memory comes up, it leaves. I carefully watched Technoblade's next move, wondering what he will do next. The piglin held out the rope and I cautiously took it. I squeezed the rope in my hands until my knuckles were almost white, but I maintained eye contact with Technoblade. The silence that followed was deafening and I was hoping for a distraction._

_My savior arrived in the form of a man with a hoodie._

_Karl._

_Likes to tell jokes._

_Likes hanging out with friends._

_. . ._

_"Hey guys! There was some cool-aid in the fridge and I was wondering if-" He cut off his sentence when he saw what was happening. "Ummmm... Should I go or not? Is this like a thing for another time? Oh hey Dream. Nice seeing you again. But uhhhhhhhh. What is going on?" The man blurted out._

_"Don't worry," I said. I was surprised that I said anything at all. "I was just leaving."_

_"Actually," Technoblade started. "I was about to show you something Dream." I was curious about what he was going to show me, so I nodded. He lead me down a narrow hallway with red landscapes. I didn't realize I was still gripping the rope until I went and touched a sculpture. I dropped it and continued to follow Techno. He opened a door and let me go in first. I looked around the room and fear crept up my spine. One-way glass. Simple bed. One table with two chairs. I turned around in a panic and regret was in Techno's eyes._

_"I'm sorry." He said and shut the door. I ran to it, ignoring the pain from the wounds and pounded on the door. I shuddered and realized I had been betrayed._


	8. Imprisoned Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drista talks to Dream and finds out some useful information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That you for all the support I am getting! Love you all!

Technoblade stopped in his tracks when he heard the pounding on the door. He winced but continued to walk around and watch Dream through the one-way window. He stopped hitting the door when he realized his knuckles were bleeding and instead focused on bandaging them up. guilt tore through Technoblade like a knife and the voices on his head weren't helping.

WHY TECHNO

F for respect

BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD

E

e

e

e

E

E

E

Well that's a R. I. P

Bad Technoblade. BAD

Who else wonders why Dream is acting so different

No one paid attention to the squirrel sad face

Well. I got to retire

E

LISTEN I AM SMART

Egg

Bad egg. it did this

Technoblade left the window and went back to the group, trying to listen to the voices and pay attention to where he was going at the same time. Drista was back on her feet but was constantly relying on Tommy to keep herself upright.

"So what happened to Dream?" BadBoyHalo asked worriedly.

"He is now- well- umm..." Technoblaed wasn't sure how to tell them.

"Also," Quackity snapped. "I think we all deserve an explanation of what is going on!" The group nodded and Technoblade sighed. He told the story and when he was finished, Fundy rolled his eyes.

"I am pretty sure the egg has something to do with this. Why don't we just go and, chip-chop we have an omelet now." Fundy leaned back against the railing and Technoblade pondered over the idea.

"I mean, it couldn't hurt to get rid of the egg," Technoblade finally said.

"Why not go now," Sapnap suggested and Technoblade shrugged.

"Sapnap is right," BadBoyHalo figited with the edge of his cloack and looked at the ground. "The sooner we get this done, the better."

Silence filled the house until Drista eventually spoke up.

"How about Ranboo and I stay with Dream and try to talk with him to see if he has any useful information."

After thirty minutes on deciding who is going to go and stay, Technoblade grabbed his sword and ax and headed out with Fundy, Quackity, Sapnap and BadBoyHalo behind him. Drista waved goodbye and turned back to close the doors. Techno looked back at the road and grimaced. The trek to the egg would be easy but long. He just hopped Drista, Tommy and Ranboo would stay safe.

* * *

Drista jogged down the hallway and looked at her brother through the one-way glass. Well, he didn't remember her so she guessed it didn't matter what she called him anymore. He was on the bed and staring at the top of the ceiling. After a couple of minutes have passed, Drista sighed and went down to the door to go visit him. She unlocked the door and walked in, closing it behind her. Dream was now on his feet and holding what looked like a leg of the chair.

"Stay back. Leave!" Dream waved the chair leg at her and Drista felt a pang in her heart at the sight.

"What happened while you were gone?" Drista asked and took a seat on the remaining chair. Dream stopped moving and went up to the bed and sat down.

"The _thing_ was torture. Chains, no food, no water, nothing to breath at some point. It laughed and I forgot some things. It seemed to like to eat my memories and grow stronger from them. I tried to break it's shell, but instead it made me grab my own ax to kill myself. No one should ever go near it," Dream was talking so softly, he was almost whispering.

"Wait. How does it takes it vitims?" Drista asked, fear crawling up her back.

"If you try and hurt it, it will make you hurt yourself," Dream replied, and took off his mask. There was a long white scar that began above his left eye and ended below his right eye.

"No no no," Drista murmured. If the egg made her brother do that to himself, then the group is in big trouble. And Technoblade already had a head start.


	9. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream sacrifices himself to save Drista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who liked this! Enjoy this final chapter!

Technoblade gripped his sword tighter and hacked at the scarlet vines slithering toward him.

Technoblade no. . . please

The egg was screaming and Techno looked behind him at the rest of them, who were clamping their hands over their ears.

DRISTA

The screeching of the egg got worse as they drew nearer.

Stop it

The sword in his hand seemed slicker than it should have been, but the humidity might have had something to do with it, Technoblade thought.

LEAVE

The sound of leaves crunching under his feet sounded impossibly loud.

GET OUTTA HERE

Technoblade kept hacking at the red wines, dodging his own sword from hitting himself, but he didn't think too deeply about it.

F

Quackity went forward and raised his sword to strike the egg.

Well that's a RIP

Out of the corner of Technoblade's eye, he saw someone moving toward the egg. Drista tackled Quackity and he missed slashing the egg.

"WHAT THE MUFFIN?" BadBoyHalo ran forward and but stopped when a thick scarlet vine wrapped around Drista and lifted her into the air.

* * *

Drista screamed as it squeezed her and she looked down. Idiot. Drista shut her eyes and hoped it would let her down. The key to Dream's prison room fell out of her pocket and she felt spiders crawling up her shirt.

_Dream._

She forgot to lock the door. She left in such a hurry that she forgot to make sure that she locked the door. Tommy would have to deal with a highly aggressive man that was six years older than him but that was fine. The vine moved her over a couple of feet and dropped her. She heard a crack and Drista was surrounded by obsidian. The darkness was all around her and her only source of light was the outline of the opening. She tried to bring her knees to her chest but pain shot up her ankles and she looked away but not before she saw her feet hanging. Nausea rolled throughout Drista and she felt like she was going to vomit. There was a shout heard from above and she cried knowing they were going to kill themselves and she could do nothing about it.

* * *

_I watched as BadBoyHalo went and stabbed the egg and saw the confusion on his face when it bounced back. Wait. Egg? Egg, egg, egg, egg. . ._

**_EGG._ **

_Fury slams into my body with such a force that it takes control of my every move. I run by Fundy and snatch his sword from his hand. The shouting stopped and I feel their bewildered gaze drill into the back of my neck but I instead gash the egg. A cut went down my chest then my thigh but I continue to stab it. The egg's screaming was deafening but I continued. My face was flaring in pain but when I saw the obsidian was crumbling, a shot of determination blazed inside of my body and I continued. The world seemed to flicker in and out and I wanted to collapse. A spurt of white egg yolk slashed my face and I smelt burning pork. A gasp came from my left and I saw Drista shoot out her hand from the ground and I nearly could have rushed over to hug her. But I continue to destroy the egg. Even if it costs me my life._

* * *

Drista covered her eyes to the blinding light. Her head hurt and she could have thrown up but instead, she crawled out of the chamber and looked around. Dream was stabbing the egg covered in blood and everyone else was rushing toward her. Wait. Why was Dream there? He looked like he was hurting himself and the egg at the same time.

 _What is he doing?_ Drista asked herself and hauled herself into a sitting position and an arm went around her shoulders.

"Are you hurt?" BadBoyHalo asked and Drista started to shake her head then remembered her ankles.

"Yes," She said weakly and just pointed at her feet. Or what she hoped was her feet. Drista was starting to see two of everything. Sapnap threw a slash potion and Drista gasped as her bones aligned and snapped back into place. In the corner of her eye, she saw Dream collapsed onto the floor. He was bleeding from so many wounds it looked like he was red. Drista's breath caught in her throat and she sprinted over to her brother. She wiped away the blood from his neck and checked his pulse. Nothing. Drista frantically went to his wrist and checked. Nothing again. Tears sprung in her eyes and she didn't even brother trying to hold them back.

"No. . . NO NO NO!" Drista slammed her fist into the ground and a chocked sob escaped her lips. Not after she just got him back. He couldn't die. Drista didn't know how long she was there but she knew it must have been a while because when Technoblade lifted her onto his back, it was already night. The group walked in silence the rest of the way back. 

When they reached back to the house, Ranboo was promptly chasing Tommy around the house.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO COCAINE!" Ranboo yelled at Tommy and he laughed. Fundy's ears percked up.

"Cocaine? Where! Give me some!" Fundy laughed as BadBoyHalo gave him a mortified look and then stopped when he looked at Drista. Tommy must have also seen Technoblade carrying Drista because he stopped and walked over to them.

"What happened?" Tommy asked, concerned. Technoblade leaned down and told Tommy what happened, or that was what Drista was assuming Techno told Tommy for the look on his face said everything.

"Drista, I am sorry," Tommy breathed and Drista got loose of Techno's grasp and walked to the door.

"I'll be going home now. I know the way back here in case I need anything. Bye Technoblade. I will make sure and tell the officials that you didn't kill anyone." Drista opened the door and left.

~~Day One~~

~~Month Three~~

~~Year Four~~

Drista sighed and looked out her window. It had been four years since her brother had died but there was something inside of her that couldn't let go of him. She was going to collage in a couple of weeks but her mind was wandering to her brother. After a couple of days she told the officials that her brother died in the woods and they went looking for his body. Drista made herself go with them but when they went to the site, all that was there was a crumbled egg and a blood trail that lead off into the woods. They called him dead and said a wild animal must have saw a free meal and took it. So a week after they said he was dead, they held a funeral. She cleared Technoblade's name and now they were looking for someone else. Out of the corner of her eye Drista saw the mailman. He was riding his white horse Spirit. She had only seen him a couple of times and only from a distance. He had arrived about a year ago. Drista ran down the stairs and waited to greet him. He went over to her mailbox but then dropped it.

"Sir? Are you okay?" Drista asked, seeing the pale face on the mailman. He hopped off his horse and reached out his hand then snatched it back.

"Drista?" The mailman asked and bewilderment rippled throughout Drista.

"Hello? Do I know you?" Drista tried to look at his eyes through his sun glasses. He took them off and she gasped. Green eyes met hers and she noticed the scar that began over his left eye and ended below his right eye. She ran into his arms and they embraced.

"I LOVE YOU DREAM!" Drista squeezed him and then let go. "Why didn't you come sooner?" Dream shifted his eyes away from her for a second.

"First, I nearly died from blood loss. Second, I had a hard time remembering what to do. Third, I got lost so many times. Fourth, how can you explain to someone you are supposed to be dead but here I am, walking and breathing. So I was kinda stuck for a while." Dream scratched the back of his head and Drista shook her head.

"You are fine. Come inside, we have much to catch up on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer had to reset three times during my writing and lost all of my progress so forgive me if the ending is a tad rushed.


End file.
